


Overwhelmed

by CustardCreamies, Robothead



Series: Power of Three [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Valtteri feels overwhelmed by the bond. Sebastian accidentally brings Valtteri in a difficult position. Can they get through this?





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Co written with the amazing CustardCreamies who also did the editing. This is now a series!

Valtteri is still getting used to be in the bond, but getting used to feeling the emotions of two people is hard. It's sometimes very confusing and disorientating. Kimi only had Seb's but poor Val has the both of them.

He has trouble knowing which emotion is from who, and Kimi and Seb are so comfortable with it that they forget.

And then Singapore happens and it's an absolute clusterfuck of a start and immediately Valtteri can feel so much shock and anger.

It's overwhelming him, and he still has to drive. He doesn't know how to dim it.

He feels guilt and sadness and anger and love and it's just one huge mix inside of him and he tries to force it to one side but it's so powerful.

He tries to send his own uncomfortableness, but he has no idea if it even works, he's so disorientated.

He barely registers going over the line, nor heading up to the podium. He's shaking and dizzy and everything is spinning.

He can feel sweat drip down his face, and his eyes go unfocused.

He's working on autopilot until Lewis is being interviewed on the podium and suddenly his eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls down.

And Kimi and Sebastian both gasp at the sudden wave of confusion and dizziness and then nothing.

They look at each other, panicked. Thinking back to that one faithful day. And they rush towards the podium.

Valtteri is being attended to by the medical team on the podium. There is panic everywhere.  
The crowd is going crazy, and the drivers can barely get anywhere close to Valtteri.

They're both panicking like crazy and Sebastian looks at Kimi, whimpering. They need to get to Val.

Kimi looks over the crowd and notices that Valtteri has begun to come round.

Sebastian notices as well, and sends a wave of comfort at Valtteri.

They are confused by the wave of discomfort they get back. Like he's trying to push it away.

 

They watch as the medical staff take Valtteri with them, back to the medical centre.

Kimi looks at Sebastian. "Come on. We can follow..."

Sebastian nods meekly, not understanding what is happening.

Kimi tries to reassure him, but Sebastian can't be reassured until they've seen Valtteri is okay.

The medical staff deem Valtteri was suffering from dehydration. They keep him in to let him rest.

He's glad the onslaught of emotions has stopped for now, trying to relax.

But then there's this worry and fear coming through the bond. Aimed at him.

He groans, he can't handle it right now. He turns to his side, trying to figure out how to send a signal to get it to stop.

He sends all his hurt, confusion, annoyance and discomfort. Hoping it'll do the trick. He's not concerned about hurting their feelings right now.

They get it through the bond in a wave and they look at each other. "What the hell....." Kimi gets out.

 

Sebastian looks at him with wide eyes. "What is happening!?"

 

Kimi shakes his head. "I don't know....he...he doesn't want us?" He doesn't understand.

 

"No! That can't be it..." but Sebastian doesn't sound sure.

Kimi closes his eyes and sends his confusion. Just his own, hoping Val would respond.

Valtteri sighs to himself. He doesn't know what to do. He tries to send Kimi how he feels right now, but he doesn't even know.

Kimi doesn't understand the message he gets back. He shakes his head at Sebastian. "All I'm getting is confusion and tiredness..."

Sebastian looks hurt. "Well at least he's willing to share it with you."

"I don't know what's happening to him." Kimi says, he's just concerned.

"We should go talk to him" Sebastian says.

Kimi nods, about to go to the medical centre, but Sebastian backtracks quickly. "Or maybe you should"

"For the love of-" Kimi looks angry. "You are coming with me."

Sebastian sighs, not arguing.  
\------

Valtteri is sleeping when they arrive, he looks pale and tired.

" Maybe we should let him sleep. He looks like he needs it.." Sebastian whispers.

Kimi nods but pulls out a chair and sits in it.

Sebastian goes to sit on the ground, back against the wall, watching his sleeping boyfriend.

Kimi sighs and grabs another chair. "You're going to hurt your back."

Sebastian shrugs "Those chairs don't look particularly comfortable either"

Kimi nods and moves to sit next to him.

They sit silently, waiting for Valtteri to wake up.

Valtteri gives a soft sigh. Nuzzling into the pillow. Everything is silent.

Sebastian nudges Kimi, who is lightly dozing next to him. He makes sure to leave their bond silent though, not wanting to be rejected again.

Kimi mumbles and glances up. Seeing Valtteri wake up slowly.

Sebastian gets up slowly "Val?"

Valtteri sighs softly. "Quiet."

Sebastian nods, deflating. He sits back on the ground.

"Seb?" Valtteri's voice is soft. "Kimi?"

Kimi goes to him "hey.." he whispers with a smile.

"Seb." Valtteri says again. He barely glances at Kimi.

Sebastian carefully gets closer, resting his fingers on Valtteri's hand.

Valtteri smiles softly at him. "Wasn't telling you to be quiet. Sorry." His eyes close again.

Sebastian squeezes his hand softly. "What did you mean then Val?"

Valtteri sighs, eyes opening again. "The bond is finally quiet. I can think again..."

Kimi looks at Sebastian in sudden understanding. "Val? Did we overwhelm you?" Kimi asks gently.

 

Valtteri hesitantly nods. "It was really tough" he mumbles.

 

"Oh Val..." Kimi says gently. He looks at Sebastian. "What happened at the start..."

 

Sebastian’s eyes widen "Oh Val.. we're so sorry. It's so normal for us.. we don't realise"

Valtteri nods. "I tried to get you to stop. I couldn't do it." He mumbles.

Their guilt is growing with every passing second but they’re careful to keep it out of the bond.

Valtteri is still tracing his hand over Sebastian's. He's tired out.

Sebastian notices his drooping eyelids. "Just rest now Val. We'll keep the bond quiet"

"Stay with me." Valtteri replies, barely audible.

Kimi nods "of course"

Valtteri falls back asleep.

Sebastian carefully pulls his hand away, going to sit against the wall again where he can keep an eye on Valtteri. He motions for Kimi to come join him so they can talk.

 

Kimi presses a gentle kiss to his head and then snuggles into Sebastian.

"What are we gonna do now Kimi" Sebastian whispers. "We could... we could lay off the bond for a while" it pains him to even say it and he's dismissing it right away.

"Well I learnt...I could teach him." Kimi says softly, his head on his shoulder.

 

Sebastian nods. "It's so instinctive for me.."

"And I only had you." Kimi says gently.

Sebastian nods again. It must be hard to get used to so many other emotions when it's two people.  
"Did I overwhelm you" Sebastian asks curiously. He knows he can be a lot to handle.

 

Kimi pauses a second but then nods. "At the start, yes. It was confusing sometimes when suddenly I felt frustrated or angry but it wasn't me. It got better though."

Sebastian looks thoughtful "I'm sorry for that. I did not prepare you well and neither did I prepare Val.."

"I'm still glad it happened." Kimi says softly, taking his hand.

 Sebastian smiles "me too"

 Kimi smiles softly.

 A soft voice comes from the bed. "Me too"

 They both look up and smile gently.

 Sebastian gets up , feeling his back protest. He goes over to Valtteri, smiling at him. "How are you feeling now?"

 "A little better." He smiles gently.

 Kimi stands next to Sebastian, looking at Valtteri. "I will teach you how to use the bond. Until then we will try not to send too much to you"

 Valtteri nods. "Thank you."

 Sebastian isn't sure how he will manage. It's become so normal to share every feeling.

 Kimi has an idea and he pulls Sebastian to one side. "If you struggle just send to me. It's okay."

 "I don't want to overwhelm you either" Sebastian mutters

 "It will just be like the old days." Kimi says softly. "Just me and you."

 Sebastian nods, beaming at him.

 Kimi grins at him and Valtteri coughs pointedly.

 They step away, looking sorry.

 Valtteri smiles at them "it's fine. You have been used to this for a long time"

 "We have." Kimi nods.

 "But we want to get you used to it as well" Sebastian adds.

 "I know." Valtteri smiles.

 Sebastian can't help but let his love flow into the bond.

 And Valtteri doesn't even feel it in a rush. He feels it slowly and softly and he sighs happily, basking in it.

 Kimi smiles fondly at him, carefully adding his own love.

 Valtteri is practically beaming at them.

 Sebastian grins happily, crawling onto the bed.

 Valtteri grins happily and moves to allow room for both of them.

 Kimi gets on the bed as well, snuggling into Valtteri.

 Valtteri sighs happily, feeling loved and calm. His contentment goes into the bond.

 Sebastian's smile widens when he feels it, hugging him tightly.

 Valtteri snuggles into them happily.

 Kimi sighs deeply. "Sleep now. God knows we need it"

 "When can we go home?" Valtteri asks.

 “When they clear you" sebastian answers.

 Valtteri sighs and nods.

 Sebastian presses kisses to the side of his head, before laying his head on his shoulder

Valtteri sighs happily and falls asleep.

\------

 

Val is still learning to control all the emotions but Sebastian gets angry at something stupid like the vending machine took his food and his anger gets into the bond and Valtteri reacts to that and accidentally tells Toto to fuck off. It's also just when Toto is telling him he will be number 2 with Lewis.

 Valtteri tries to say sorry, but Toto won't hear it, sending him away. Val gets angry at seb, and Kimi too because how could he be such an idiot.

Seb literally has no idea what happened and is confused.He didn't realise it bled through into the bond.

 Valtteri is yelling loudly. "It was from you, you idiot! I will personally kill you if I lose my seat now!"

 Kimi is angry on Valtteri's behalf, and scared they will lose him in the paddock. He yells at Sebastian as well.

 Sebastian is shrinking against the wall. He really didn't mean to do it.

 Valtteri walks away, done with him for now.

 Kimi shakes his head and storms out with him.

 Sebastian slides down the wall, shocked. He starts crying.

\------

 

Valtteri doesn't feel himself cool down for at least an hour or so after.

 The bond is blissfully quiet. No sudden bursts of emotion from Sebastian.

 Kimi finds this odd though and comes up to Valtteri. "He's been quiet."

 "As he should be" Valtteri hasn't forgiven him yet. Not when toto is still glaring at him.

 "Even when we've argued he's never been this quiet." Kimi is uneasy. He sends some love to Seb to see if he will respond.

Nothing though, it's as if Sebastian isn't even there in their bond.

 Kimi feels panic set in. "I'm sorry. I have to find him."

 "Go ahead, I'm not coming with you" Valtteri grumbles at him.

 Kimi sighs heavily and heads towards Ferrari, hands in his pockets.

There's almost no one around and it's a little unsettling.

Kimi opens Sebastian's room door, looking around.Sebastian isn't there though. And neither is his stuff.

 Dread fills his heart and Kimi whimpers loudly. "Seb...."

\-----

 

Sebastian sniffs, looking outside through the car window. He has closed the bond of completely, and it feels very strange. As if part of him is missing.

 

Kimi feels the loss and he slides to the floor openly crying. His pain and grief huge. He takes out his phone. "Sebby please come back please come back."

Sebastian looks at his phone as it rings, contemplating picking up. But then the shouting voices of both Valtteri and Kimi enter his mind, angry over something so completely natural to him he didn't even realise it, and he can't bring himself to answer.

But then his phone keeps going off with texts. One after the other. The last one being a final attempt.

"I love you. Don't leave me alone. This hurts."'

Sebastian’s heart clenches. He doesn't want to hurt Kimi. And he never meant to jeopardise Valtteri's seat.

No more texts come in.

Valtteri can feel Kimi's grief and it shocks him to the core. He finds himself trembling and pale.

 

Sebastian makes a decision. And he hopes it's the right one.  
"Turn around please.."

“Yes sir." The driver nods.

\-----

Valtteri goes to find Kimi, needing answers. He finds Kimi on the floor of Sebastian's room.

 "Kimi.." he whines, going to him.

 Kimi stirs slightly. "Sebby?" He asks hopefully.

 Valtteri shakes his head sadly.

 Kimi starts sobbing again.

 Valtteri gets closer to him, wanting to hug him.

 "He's gone Val." Kimi says numbly. "It's just us."

 "No.." Valtteri whispers

 "I tried everything." Kimi says softly. "I still have you, right?" And he looks so vulnerable right then.

 Valtteri has tears in his eyes "Yes Kimi, of course you still have me"

 Kimi kisses him gently, tears streaming down his face.

 Valtteri kisses him back softly, stroking a thumb over his cheek.

 Kimi nuzzles into him, huddled on the floor. He's trembling badly.

 Valtteri wraps him up in his arms, shushing him gently. "It's okay, Kimi. I love you"

 Kimi whines, another sob breaking through.

 Valtteri gently rocks him, muttering to him in Finnish.

 Kimi gently closes his eyes, he's exhausted from crying. "I love you, Sebby" he murmurs quietly.

 "I love you too." The voice is quiet and broken, but unmistakeable.

 Kimi's eyes fly open and he pushes away from Valtteri, standing up. His legs are weak though and he blinks, shaking badly and looking like he was going to faint. "Se-Sebby?"

 Sebastian takes a hesitant step closer, before throwing himself at Kimi.

 Kimi sobs brokenly against him.

 "Please don't be mad. Please don't yell" Sebastian begs brokenly into his ear, clinging to him.

 

Kimi can barely speak he's just nuzzling him over and over and over again.

 

Valtteri looks on a little awkwardly. But he understands they need this moment together

 

Kimi pulls away, feeling Valtteri's unease.

 

Sebastian whines, grabbing onto him tighter.

 

"Val." Kimi tells him gently. He has to sit down.

 

Without the bond Sebastian has to admit he had forgotten about him. He nods and lets go of Kimi even as it pains him to do so. He has to remind himself he has been in the wrong here. And he hesitates before turning to Valtteri.

 

Valtteri has tears in his eyes and he's taken back by the silence around him, especially with Sebastian not there in the bond. "I'm sorry...."

 

Sebastian nods, not looking at him. " I am sorry too. But it will never happen again"

 

"No I overreacted...we overreacted. I just got scared and if overwhelmed me. Please." Valtteri says gently.

 

Sebastian nods again. He is not sure what is expected of him here. Using the bond wasn't good, but now it seems he's not doing it right either.

 

Kimi is not even speaking. He's too quiet and he looks lost and alone, he looks up at Valtteri and tugs his sleeve, wanting to feel something, anything.

 

Valtteri looks at him and pulls him to him, hugging him tightly.

 

Kimi is crying again. Shaking with his sobs.

 

Valtteri shushes him gently, sending his love and reassurance through the bond

 

Kimi instantly quiets down, closing his eyes gratefully and sending a huge amount of love back.

 

Sebastian just looks at them quietly, he's not sure how he fits in.

 

Valtteri looks at him pointedly. He's still confronting a clearly distraught Kimi.

 

Sebastian takes a step back. He's scared. He doesn't want to do the wrong thing again.

 

Valtteri is looking at him. He's waiting for him to decide.

 

Sebastian looks at Kimi. Who he loves so much. And he tentatively let's go a little of his restraint on the bond. Just enough to let Kimi know he's there.

 

Kimi instantly looks up at the feeling and looks pleadingly at him.

 

Sebastian slowly reaches out a hand, beckoning Kimi to him. Anxious to see what he will do  
and Kimi takes his hand.

 

Sebastian roughly pulls him to him, sinking to the ground. He lets go a little more of the bond so he can send his love to Kimi.

 

Kimi is clinging to him, pressing close to him. "Let go. Please."

 

"I'm scared" he whispers back. He's holding Kimi so tight to him he has no idea where one stops and the other begins.

 

"Please." Kimi says again, his voice breaking.

 

Sebastian can't deny him. He lets go of the bond.

 

Kimi openly sobs. Murmuring his sorry's and sending every single bit of love he has for him.

 

Sebastian is crying as well, apologising for his stupid action, promising he will keep a tighter hold on his emotions.

 

Valtteri gives a soft noise, his eyes filled with tears. "Seb?"

 

Sebastian looks up at him.

 

"Please. I know I don't deserve it" Valtteri says quietly.

 

Sebastian tentatively reaches out for him in their bond, as well as reaching out a hand.

 

Valtteri is instantly overwhelming him with his love as soon as their hands touch.

 

Sebastian cries softly, sending his love to them both.

 

They both send their love. Over and over and over again. All of them finally feeling whole.

 

Sebastian feels drained though. Keeping the bond so tightly restrained took a lot of energy.

 

Instantly Kimi tilts his head to the side.

 

Sebastian leans in before hesitating. Their angry words a distant echo. It’ll take some time before he will be completely over it.

 

Kimi takes it as yet another rejection and he nods. "I understand. I'll call Britta.”

 

Sebastian shakes his head, nuzzling into his neck. He will have to get over it. For Kimi.

 

"Shhh it's okay." Kimi moves away. "When you feel ready."

 

Sebastian wimpers, fangs out, and Kimi cannot resist and moves back over to him.

 

Sebastian grabs onto him tightly in case he moves away again. He whines softly, kissing his neck.

 

Kimi lets him, closing his eyes.

 

Sebastian places his fangs against his skin, waiting for his consent.

 

Kimi nods.

 

He growls softly before biting down, taking a few large gulps, feeling instantly better.

 

Kimi submits against him, sighing softly.

 

Sebastian carefully moves them so they're laying down, sucking softly. He can't get enough.

 

Kimi gently takes his hand.

 

Sebastian squeezes. He's barely even drinking anymore, just revelling in their closeness.

 

Kimi gently nudges him when he feels him stop. "Okay? Sebby?"

 

Sebastian nods, pulling out his fangs and healing him but staying in place.

 

Kimi is exhausted and falls asleep at his side.

 

Sebastian gently kisses his neck once before carefully pulling away. He looks at Valtteri.

 

Valtteri pulls him close to him. Kissing his head gently.

 

Sebastian snuggles into him. "Do you forgive me?" He whispers.

 

"Yes. I should have forgiven you straight after." Valtteri whispers gently.

 

"No it was stupid of me, you had every right. Fuck i could cost you your seat"

 

"And in turn I could have lost you." Valtteri says softly.

 

Sebastian shrugs. " i wanted to make things easier"

 

"Easier? Seb...I may have been angry but the two of you mean a lot to me." Valtteri sighs.

 

"You were both so angry.. yelling at me.. it's only natural to me" he whispers.

 

"We know and I was only angry because I was scared." He says gently.

 

"I was scared too" Sebastian says, his voice breaking. His distress is bleeding through. "Fuck. Fuck i'm sorry"

 

"Ssssssh." Valtteri whispers, seeing Kimi frown and whine in his sleep. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry."

 

Sebastian looks at Kimi, feeling guilty for disrupting his sleep. "Maybe we should talk it over later. The emotions are still too high" he suggests.

 

Valtteri nods and then tries to lighten the mood. "We should get him up off of the floor. He's going to complain about his back."

 

Sebastian nods, going over to Kimi.

 

Between them they get him onto the bed.

 

Sebastian gently strokes his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

Kimi settles down and Sebastian turns to leave, needing some air to think.

 

Kimi unconsciously grabs his hand.

 

Sebastian sighs and settles down on the edge of the bed, stroking Kimi's hand

 

Kimi sighs gently.

 

Sebastian carefully trails a finger over his face, following his features, calming down

 

Kimi mumbles happily in his sleep. "Seb...."

 

Sebastian smiles fondly at him, pressing another kiss to his head.

 

Kimi smiles gently, nuzzling the pillow.

 

Sebastian carefully lays down next to him, tucking his head in his neck

 

Valtteri doesn't know if he should follow. He feels as if he's interrupting.

 

Sebastian looks at him, waiting to see what he's going to do. He does pull kimi tighter to him so there's room should valtteri choose to join them. They might not be okay yet but he won't deny him this.

 

Valtteri wordlessly snuggles into the space provided.

 

Sebastian sighs, closing his eyes.  
\-------

What if Seb continues to filter his feelings to both Kimi and Val? But mostly to Val. He's careful and doesn't want to get him in more trouble.

Valtteri knows he's still being cut off but he thinks he deserves it. So he doesn't say anything.

The paddock has noticed how quiet Kimi has gone and none more so than when Jenson visits and since he's raced against him he's shocked by how quiet he really has gone.

He corners Kimi. "What's up with you?"

"Me I'm fine." Kimi nods.

Jenson looks at him skeptically.

"What?" Kimi asks.

He shrugs. "You don't look fine. You're quiet."

"Yeah well, bad results. Bad press." He shrugs.

Jenson nods. He's not convinced but he's not gonna push.

"It's good to see you." Kimi mumbles before moving past him.

\--------

Toto has called a meeting with Valtteri meanwhile.

Valtteri sighs deeply as he stand in front of Toto's door. He really doesn't want to go in. He closes his eyes, letting his anxiety go into the bond.

He gets a strong amount of protective love from Kimi, but Sebastian's is weak. Like barely there. Sebastian is not sure he wants him there.

 

Valtteri feels reassured by Kimi, but this just reminds him he has to repair his relationship with Sebastian and quick. He misses him. He knocks on the door.

 

"Come in." Toto calls through.

 

Valtteri cautiously walks in, standing in front of the desk.

 

Toto looks up. "Take a seat."

 

Valtteri sits down, nervously biting his lip.

 

Toto begins. "I wasn't pleased with how you spoke to me yesterday. It was out of place and unlike you to use language like that. I put it down to shock. I'm going to let it slide due to the fact you're exceptional in the car and Susie is quite fond of you. But this is a warning, understood?"

 

Valtteri nods his head. Loud and clear. "I am really sorry sir. It just came out but I agree it was way out of line"

 

Toto nods. "I have no previous problems with you and it's the first incident we've had. Just do your job and get us those titles."

 

"Yes sir. Thank you." Valtteri says, feeling relieved.

 

Toto smiles softly. "Go on."

 

Valtteri nods at him and can't get out of there fast enough. He lets his relief go into the bond, letting the other two know it went well.

 

Kimi instantly sends his happiness. Sebastian's is once again there but not as bright as Kimi's.

 

Valtteri sighs to himself. One problem solved, onto the next.

\-----

 

Sebastian is walking with Britta, she can see something is wrong with him. He's silent, which is not normal for him

 

"Hey, come on. What's wrong?" Britta asks gently.

 

Sebastian looks at her sadly. "I had a fight with Kimi and Val"

 

"Oh Seb." She rubs his arm gently.

 

He sends her a small smile.

 

"What happened?" She asks softly.

 

Sebastian sighs. "I was stupid. I forgot myself and let my emotions get into the bond, Val reacted to it and almost lost his seat at Mercedes. They were really angry Britta" he looks at her with wide eyes.

 

"Angry?" She rubs his arm.

 

"They were shouting at me" he whispers.

 

She nods her head, her mouth tightening in a thin line. She's protective of him.

 

"I closed the bond off completely so I wouldn't make the same mistake. But it hurt them" he adds. "And now I'm just not sure what I can or can't do."

 

"Do they want the bond open?" Britta asks.

 

Sebastian looks thoughtful. "They say they do. But what if I mess up again and they get angry at me again?"

 

"You need to sit down with them and talk. Not distance yourself from them. It isn't healthy..." she trails off with a sad sigh. "Mark did the same to me..."

 

Sebastian looks at her sadly, arms opening for a hug.

 

Britta gives him a small smile and accepts the hug. Nuzzling into him.

 

Sebastian kisses the top of her head. "But you two are okay now?"

 

"Oh of course." She smiles warmly. "This was after your Multi 21 ordeal." She sighs.

 

Sebastian looks down, that wasn't the best moment of his life either.

 

Britta squeezes his hand. "Talk to them, yeah?"

 

Sebastian nods hesitantly, not looking forward to it.

 

Britta suddenly looks up and she grins happily, she moves away from Sebastian and all but runs towards Mark who picks her up in a tight hug.

 

Sebastian smiles at them, before continuing to walk to the motorhomes.

\-----

 

Kimi is half heartedly playing on Valtteri's PS4 with him when Sebastian enters.

 

Sebastian looks up at them and his eyes widen. Kimi is wearing his softest most comfortable hoodie, and he looks unbelievably cuddly.

 

Kimi glances up at the soft want going through the bond and he offers a small smile. "Yes?"

 

Sebastian looks away, blushing and biting his lower lip. He glances at Kimi from the corner of his eye, wanting to go to him and just snuggle up.

 

"Just get over here." Kimi says softly.

 

He doesn't need to be told twice and he climbs in Kimi's lap, cuddling up to him and sighing happily.

 

Kimi kisses his head and nuzzles his hair happily.

 

Sebastian makes a soft noise of content, relaxing and Kimi's happiness is bright and overwhelming.

 

Sebastian presses a kiss to his jaw, letting his own contentedness flow into the bond carefully.

 

"Oh for the love of-" Valtteri suddenly shoves his way into the cuddle pile. "Either you let us have the bond or we might as well not have our connection."

 

Sebastian tenses up immediately, face closing off.

 

Valtteri rubs at his face and tries a gentler approach. "I...I miss you..Kimi misses you...it's not us without you..."

 

"Should have thought of that before you two team up on me like that to make me feel as worthless as possible" Sebastian bites out. He sits up quickly, all traces of relaxation gone

 

Kimi instantly pales and suddenly is breathing heavy.

 

Sebastian gets off of him, standing with his arms crossed. He's done taking the blame.

 

Valtteri immediately gets up. "Right okay. I'm sorry. Okay? I'm really fucking sorry and I cannot say sorry enough. Ignore us if you want. I don't care anymore." With a sob he storms out of the motorhome.

 

Sebastian deflates, sitting down on the ground. "I'm not ignoring you two. I'm fucking scared I'll fuck up again and you two will hate me" he mumbles into his knees.

 

Kimi takes a deep breath. "You won't fuck up. It was a moment of anger that was not okay from either of us."

 

Sebastian wimpers. "It was awful Kimi"

"I know what we did was wrong. I regretted it immediately. But don't you think you've punished yourself enough?" Kimi hesitates. "Val told me he blames himself for all of this. He told me if it continued...he'd....he'd go away because he hurt you so bad enough to stop our bond and he cannot forgive himself."

 

Sebastian is silent for a while before he speaks quietly. "I don't want him to go away"

 

"Well...think about it." Kimi says gently. He gets up and removes his hoodie, placing it over Sebastian's shaking form. "I'm going to find him. But you are hurting yourself. Keeping everything back cannot be good for you. And I miss us like fucking crazy. But I will respect and love you no matter what you choose to do." Kimi places the softest and tenderest kiss on his forehead, almost like a soft goodbye, before he opens the door and jogs down the pitlane where the first beginnings of rain are falling down.

 

Sebastian sits for a moment, in complete shock. He breathes in the smell of the hoodie, tears in his eyes. He can't hold onto the bond anymore, Kimi was right, it's taking its toll on him.

He let's go, sending them everything he has been holding back, his anger, fear, but most of all, all the love he has for them both.

 

Valtteri is alone in his room when he feels it and he lets out a sob of pure unbridled relief and joy. He shakily pours his love to Sebastian and Kimi stops in his tracks and has to stop his tears as he adds his own love.

 

Sebastian is absolutely exhausted, but he cries of joy when he feels the love from both drivers. He gets to his feet shakily, determined to go to them.

 

All three run into each other in the middle of the paddock, the rain is falling heavier now and Kimi and Valtteri are soaked to the bone. It's almost like the rain was washing away everything that had happened.

 

Sebastian sobs, clinging to them.

 

They both hug him tightly, shivering violently but not moving from him.

 

He nuzzles into Valtteri's neck, telling him how sorry he is and that he forgives him.

 

Valtteri sends him his own apology and reassurance.

 

Sebastian tries to send his love but he is drained, and he whines in frustration.

 

"Lets get you inside." Kimi says gently, he can see how pale he is.

 

Sebastian nods, grabbing their hands tightly.

 

Kimi and Valtteri lead him inside.

 

Sebastian stumbles a little from exhaustion. He mentally berates himself for being such an idiot, thinking restraining himself would be the solution.

He's exhausted and he crashes on the sofa, shivering.

 

Kimi picks up the hoodie from where it had fallen onto the floor when Seb left, and gently places it over his again.

 

Sebastian snuggles into it. His hair is plastered to his forehead.

 

Valtteri sits down next to him and gently smoothes his hair back.

 

Sebastian closes his eyes at the gentle touch. But he reaches out for his hand. "You're cold. You need to get out of those clothes."

 

Valtteri snorts softly with laughter. "Smooth, Seb"

 

Sebastian gives him a wink but his eyes are serious. He can feel Valtteri's shivers and knows Kimi is freezing as well.

 

"Please get into something dry, you'll both get sick" he says to them.

 

"We want to make sure you're okay too." Kimi says gently.

 

"I'm fine, go get warm" he says tiredly, but he smiles at Kimi.

 

Kimi kisses his forehead and gets up heading to the shower.

 

Valtteri looks at Sebastian "are you sure you're okay?"

 

"I'll be fine. Go and get warm." Sebastian says gently, he's wet and cold too but he has no energy to get up.

 

Valtteri Isn't stupid. He gets up but bends down again to pick Sebastian up, getting him to the bathroom.

 

Sebastian snuggles tiredly into him.

 

"Come on, get out of those clothes and into the shower, you'll feel better" Valtteri says gently.

 

Sebastian nods, he's shivering.

 

Valtteri quickly helps him peel off the soaked clothes before pushing him in with Kimi

 

Sebastian sighs at the hot spray, closing his eyes.

 

Kimi pulls him toward him so he lean on him and Sebastian gives him a small smile.

 

Kimi sends him some comfort, as Valtteri gets in as well sighing happily at the warmth.

 

Sebastian still can't send anything back and when he tries he just feels exhausted. He gives him an apologetic look. He focusses on the water.

 

Kimi just gives him a soft kiss on his wet hair, understanding.

 

Sebastian smiles and sighs as he relaxes.

 

Valtteri grins at him, happy to finally see some of the tension go. He send his love to Sebastian, rubbing his shoulders.

 

Sebastian nuzzles his shoulder happily.

 

Kimi grabs the shampoo, squeezing some in his hand and he gently start to work it in sebastian's hair.

 

Sebastian closes his eyes happily and Valtteri quickly and efficiently washes the rest of him, placing kisses on sebastian's shoulders

 

Sebastian smiles softly.

 

Kimi chuckles at him while he makes sure he's under the spray to wash out the shampoo "you really are tired, you're completely pliant" he teases gently.

 

Sebastian pouts and playfully bats at him gently but it's only half hearted.

 

Kimi chuckles again, giving him a quick kiss, humming happily. "Come on. Let's get you dry and warm and fed"

 

Sebastian nods moving out of the shower.

 

Valtteri had gotten out already and he has a big towel ready for Sebastian, smiling gently at him.

 

Sebastian snuggles into the towel happily.

 

Valtteri laughs at him. "You look adorable rakkaus"

 

Sebastian beams at the nickname, kissing him gently.

 

Valtteri kisses him back softly before pulling away, handing him dry comfortable clothes.

 

Sebastian is soon warm and dry but when he enters the other room he still picks up the hoodie, putting that on top of the clothes.

 

Kimi smiles, feeling pleased. And also a little possessive, seeing Sebastian in his clothes.

 

Sebastian winks at him and quickly texts for a cab. It's still raining heavily outside.

 

Kimi doesn't like how pale Sebastian is, and he looks at Valtteri worriedly.

 

Valtteri sends Kimi reassurance. He knows they need to get to the hotel.

 

Kimi nods at him, before sitting down next to Sebastian to wait for the cab.

 

Sebastian closes his eyes tiredly, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

Kimi wraps an arm around him, petting his hair gently.

 

There's a noise from outside and the car has arrived.

 

Valtteri gets all their stuff, holding the door open for Kimi and Sebastian.

 

They quickly get into the cab.

 

The cab ride is silent and they are all cuddled up.

\--------

Soon they're back at the hotel and Sebastian groans, snuggling onto the bed tiredly.

Kimi gets on the bed with him. "Sebby.. you don't look so good" he says worriedly.

 

"I don't feel good." He says in reply.

 

Kimi pets his hair, looking at Valtteri concernedly.

 

"Sebby?" Valtteri says gently.

 

Sebastian whines, he feels awful. He's so exhausted from restraining the bond and keeping everything in.

 

Valtteri gently gestures for Kimi to move a second.

 

Kimi does, but he keeps hold of one of sebastian's hands.

 

Valtteri settles besides Sebastian and gently tilts his head.

Sebastian can barely move and tries to nuzzle into his neck, whimpering.

 

"Just go for it." Valtteri says.

 

Sebastian feels his fangs drop and with his last strength he leans over, biting down roughly.

 

Valtteri whines but submits instantly.

 

Sebastian drinks greedily, making happy noises.

 

Valtteri murmurs gently to him.

 

Sebastian can feel his strength returning, and he sends them a wave of love.

 

The two of them smile gently, feeling better.

 

Sebastian gently pulls his fangs out, healing the wound. He presses loving kisses to Valtteri's neck before pulling away, looking pleadingly at Kimi.

 

And Kimi smiles lovingly at him and settles down next to him.

 

Sebastian crawls on top of him, kissing him gently.

 

Kimi kisses him back eagerly..

 

Sebastian starts to kiss down his jaw, biting it gently.

 

Kimi tilts his head to give him more room.

 

Sebastian kisses his neck, growling softly.

 

Kimi wimpers happily.

 

Sebastian does it again, louder

 

"Sebby!" Kimi moans.

 

Valtteri watches with wide eyes, very interested in this turn of events

 

Sebastian feels this and growls louder. Enjoying this.

 

Kimi struggles underneath him, trying to pull him closer. And valtteri whines high in his throat.

 

Sebastian continues to kiss his neck happily drawing it out.

 

"Sebby.. Sebby Sebby Sebby! Please!" Kimi begs.

 

Sebastian gives one more little growl before he bites down.

 

Kimi whimpers, clawing at his back in pleasure.

 

Sebastian drinks happily from him, making happy noises.

 

Kimi submits under him, scratching the back of his head gently.

 

Sebastian soon pulls away. Gently healing the wound and then snuggling down onto him with a long happy sigh.

 

Valtteri whimpers softly, snuggling up to them. "Fuck that was hot Rakkaus" he says, sounding awed.

 

Sebastian growls at him playfully. He's smiling happily at him.

 

Valtteri feels himself shiver. He sends his feelings through the bond, smirking at them.

 

Sebastian whines and pulls him into a kiss.

 

Valtteri kisses back happily.

 

Sebastian smiles happily.

 

Kimi pulls them both up to his face, first kissing Valtteri and then Sebastian.

 

Valtteri sighs happily. Lazily kissing Kimi.

 

Sebastian watches them closely, letting his feelings bleed through into the bond.

 

Kimi grins, kissing him deeper.

 

Sebastian whines at them.

 

Kimi chuckles. "You want some attention?"

 

Sebastian nods his head eagerly.

 

Kimi kisses him tenderly.

 

Sebastian melts, kissing him back.

 

Kimi wraps his arms around him, drawing him down.

 

Sebastian plasters himself to Kimi, making a content noise.

 

Valtteri is just happy to watch them for a bit.

 

Kimi kisses him a little harder, wanting to pull more noises out of him.

 

Sebastian whines happily.

 

Valtteri is done with watching, he grabs sebastian's neck to pull him towards him.

 

Sebastian goes willingly to kiss him.

 

Valtteri sighs, he's just so happy to have both his boyfriends again.

 

They send him love. Pure love and he has to pull away from Sebastian to gasp.

 

Sebastian's eyes are bright with happiness and kimi is grinning at them both. They then send him the same amount of love.

 

It’s then Kimi’s turn to feel overwhelmed, tears in his eyes.

 

Sebastian kisses his forehead while Valtteri nuzzles him.

 

Kimi pulls them both close, kissing their heads and they beam at him happily.

 

Sebastians eyes start to droop though.

 

"Come on sleepy. You need to rest." Kimi says gently.

 

Sebastian snuggles into him and nods, pulling valtteri close.

 

Valtteri wraps his arm around him, pulling him back into his chest as Kimi snuggles into Sebastian and wraps his arm around him.

 

Sebastian lets out a deep sigh, going limp for the first time in a while.

 

Kimi gently sings a lullaby from his childhood, soft and gentle.

 

: Sebastian can't keep his eyes open, falling asleep quickly with kimi’s soothing voice.

 

Kimi presses a kiss to his head softly as he falls asleep.

 

"He is adorable" Valtteri whispers, pressing even closer to Sebastian.

 

"He is." Kimi says emotionally. "I want to keep him forever." There's an odd light in his eyes.

 

Valtteri looks at him questioningly

 

Silently, he reaches for Valtteri's hand. "This may be crazy. But when he wakes up how do you feel about marrying us? We can ask him when he's awake."

Valtteri's eyes widen in shock. "I.. I didn't know that was an option" he says with tears in his eyes.

 

"Well it is now." He flashes him a crooked grin.

 

Valtteri feels frustrated because he can't jump Kimi right now, but he tries to convey it through their bond. "Yes. Yes I want to"

 

Kimi sends him a blinding smile and he sniffs happily. "I don't have the rings but...but I can get them."

 

Valtteri laughs even as tears stream down his face. Sebastian moves restlessly between them, unconsciously aware something is going on.

 

Kimi quietly reassures Sebastian gently. "Sleep Sebby. It's okay Kutla."

 

Sebastian settles down, fisting his shirt with one hand.

 

"Sssssssh." Kimi says gently, brushing his hair from his eyes. He's sniffing gently.

 

Sebastian presses closer to him, nuzzling into his neck.

 

Kimi sighs happily and glances over at Valtteri, sending his happiness.

 

Valtteri beams at him, quietly sniffing himself.

 

Kimi smiles warmly, tears starting to fall.

 

Valtteri sends him a large wave of comfort, holding his breath as Sebastian shifts again.

 

Kimi tries wiping at his eyes. Laughing softly.

 

"We're idiots" Valtteri says, smirking.

 

"I was just thinking...there's a vending machine downstairs with hula hoops." Kimi snorts.

 

"You really want to get out of this bed and leave him, to get us edible rings?" Valtteri smirks, nodding to where Sebastian is clinging to Kimi.

 

"I was thinking you could get them." Kimi grins. "It's the thought that counts and we can't propose without something." He pouts.

 

Valtteri pouts "I don't want to leave him"

 

Kimi sighs and bites his lip, wondering if he can wiggle out from under him.

 

Valtteri smirks evilly at him "Try. I dare you"

 

Kimi looks at him and glares, moving ever so carefully from Sebastian.

 

Sebastian starts to whimper right away, sounding absolutely pitiful.

 

"Sssssssssh." Kimi says gently, sending him comfort.

 

Sebastian has him in a tight hold, frowning in his sleep.

 

Kimi whines. "Seeeeeeeeeeb." He pokes him gently.

 

Valtteri slaps his hand away. "Don't you dare wake him! I'll go you big softie"

 

Kimi grins at him. "Thank you." He moves to snuggle back down.  
Murmuring gently.

 

Sebastian settles down, frowning again when Valtteri moves away gently but staying asleep through it all.

 

Valtteri glares at Kimi, knowing he's been played.

 

Kimi pouts at him. "You said it yourself I cannot move without waking him...and I want to give him something."

 

Valtteri sighs. The things he does for love. "You owe me. I'm getting your Seb cuddles when I choose to"

 

"Of course." Kimi nods.

 

Valtteri looks longingly at them before he leaves to get the damn hoops.

 

Kimi sends him his love and then nuzzles Sebastian's head.

 

He can see the tips of Sebastian's fangs peek out and he feels his heart swell and he gently strokes his face. His eyes soft.

 

Sebastian sighs softly in his sleep, murmuring.

 

"Sssh." Kimi says again, glancing up when Valtteri enters.

 

"Were you waking him?" Valtteri asks suspiciously.

 

"Of course not!" Kimi looks sad.

 

Valtteri places the crisps on the nightstand, kissing Kimi's head. "Got your rings"

 

Kimi yanks him down for a passionate kiss.

 

Sebastian whines, starting to wake up from the movement.

 

Kimi looks at Valtteri sheepishly.

 

"Look what you've done" Valtteri grumbles. He had been hoping for some more cuddles. Sleepy Seb was very cuddleable.

 

"Well..." Kimi tries to stay still.

 

Sebastian wimpers. He is not ready to wake up yet.

 

Kimi starts to sing again, hoping to sooth him.

 

Valtteri holds his breath, praying it works.

 

Sebastian settles back down with a sigh.

 

Valtteri lets out a deep sigh of relief, and he very carefully climbs back on the bed behind Sebastian

 

Sebastian instantly snuggles back into him.

 

He smiles gently, holding onto him.

 

Kimi yawns and turns off the lamp, snuggling down and taking Valtteri's hand in his.

 

Sebastian murmurs softly and they feel a very soft wave of love

 

They both nuzzle into him, feeling emotional.

 

"How does he go from hot growly vampire to this" Kimi wonders sleepily

 

"He's damn perfect that's why." Valtteri says softly.

 

Kimi hums his agreement. "So cute.."

 

"Yes." Valtteri says softly.

 

"We really need to keep him, Val" Kimi says, glancing at the nightstand.

 

"And we will." Valtteri says gently. "He's bound to agree."

 

Kimi nuzzles into Sebastian, kissing the skin gently. He can't get enough from him and this finally wakes him up. He whines softly and nuzzles him. "Kimi? Is it morning?" He's mumbling in German.

"No Sebby, I'm sorry for waking you" Kimi says guiltily, he can hear Valtteri sigh.

 

"What's going on?" Sebastian mumbles, he turns over and nuzzles sleepily into Valtteri. "Don't be mad."

 

Valtteri kisses his forehead gently "Not mad Sebby"

 

"Good." He sighs.

 

"You can go back to sleep if you want" Valtteri says softly.

 

"No. I kept dreaming you were both upset and I didn't know why..." he says quietly.

 

"Oh Rakkaus. We are not upset, I promise you" Valtteri kisses his cheek, petting him gently and sending reassurance

 

"Then what is going on?" Sebastian sits up, blinking at them, confused.

 

Kimi shifts uncomfortably next to him. "What makes you think something is wrong Sebby?"

 

"I don't know...just...I'm getting this feeling." He shrugs. "Sorry. I've been so used to holding it back maybe it's just confusing."

 

Kimi is quick to send him reassurance and love "you're not wrong per se"

Sebastian frowns. Confused and a little worried.

Valtteri sits up as well, holding Sebastian "Shh, just hear him out"

 

Kimi sits up nervously, he swallows and gazes into Sebastian’s eyes. "I..me and Valtteri were talking while you were asleep...the thing is..we both want to keep you forever and I had a sorta crazy idea and..I was wondering if you wanted to Marry us?" Kimi looks embarrassed. "I..don't have rings but...but we have hula hoops." He holds the packet out. It isn't an eloquent proposal but Kimi's hopeful gaze says a lot.

Sebastian is looking at him in shock, eyes wet. "You want to keep me forever?"

 

Kimi and Valtteri nod.

 

Sebastian grabs the packet, tearing it open and grabbing a hoop. He holds it out to Kimi. "Will you..." he asks hopeful.

 

Kimi laughs tearfully and nods, slipping the "ring" onto his finger. He takes one for Valtteri too and does the same.

 

Sebastian looks at Valtteri and they both grab the same hoop carefully, looking at Kimi.

 

Kimi nods and holds his hand out with a smile.

 

They gently slip it on, beaming.

 

Kimi pulls them both into a tight hug but Sebastian yelps.

 

Kimi jumps back, alarmed. "Seb?!?"

 

"Kimi! Our rings!" He holds his hand protectively.

 

Kimi laughs happily, kissing his forehead. "You'll both get real ones in the morning." He promises.

 

Sebastian licks at his 'ring', humming. "I don't know, I like this one. It's tasty."

 

Kimi smirks and carefully looks at him as he takes his hand. "I bet it does taste good." He muses.

 

Sebastians pupils dilate, and he licks his lips.

 

Kimi gazes at him as he takes his finger in his mouth and removes the hula hoop, eating it thoughtfully. "It does taste good...."

 

Sebastian gasps, tackling him to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thabks you very much for reading
> 
> Please leave a kudo or comment ! <3


End file.
